El canalla (Neil-fic)
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: ¿Es posible que Neil sea un verdadero canalla? One-shot!


**El canalla**  
De: Tinta Roja

 _Es posible que mañana muera, y en la tierra no quedará nadie  
que me haya comprendido por completo. Unos me considerarán peor  
y otros mejor de lo que soy. Algunos dirán que era una buena persona;  
otros, que era un canalla. Pero las dos opiniones serán igualmente equivocadas._  
 **Mijail Iurevitch Lérmontov**

Por lo general, Candy era una mujer que se caracterizaba por su afabilidad, sus buenos sentimientos y por su tolerancia. Todas estas virtudes se ponían a prueba cada vez que tenía que participar –no por voluntad propia- a los domingos del té que celebraba la tía Elroy en la mansión de los Andrew. Candy no entendía por qué ella debía asistir a tan aburridos encuentros cuando siempre era el centro de burlas de los Leegan –particularmente de Neal- y la tía abuela bien lo sabía.

El agradecimiento por el tío William, mejor conocido por ella como Albert, la obligaba a escuchar los chismes de sociedad que la tía contaba, con lujo de detalles, cada primer domingo de mes y con todo el rigor europeo para el momento cuasi-sagrado de tomar té. Siempre se preguntó cómo Neal podía aguantar dichas sesiones si él era un hombre soltero y bien podría estar en otro tipo de actividades, más adecuadas para él. ¿Sentarse a escuchar la verborrea de la tía abuela? Pero no. Neal no se perdía ni uno de los domingos. La rubia a veces se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de él al asistir. Lo único que hacía era hacer comentarios rudos y de muy mal gusto de los orígenes de Candy. Sin embargo, este no se atrevía a hacerlos en cualquier momento, ya que la figura de Albert lo paralizaba de cualquier comportamiento inoportuno.

En muchas ocasiones, se vio enfrascada en dimes y diretes con Leegan. A sus treinta años, Neal seguía igual de impertinente que cuando era un niño. Estaba harta de él, lo consideraba un imbécil, le robaba la paz, era el único capaz de sacar lo peor de ella. En sus oraciones nocturnas, la plegaria más solicitada de Candy era para que él finalmente consiguiera una buena mujer y que se casara con ella lo antes posible y tuviera muchos, muchos hijos. Un poco de amor podría hacerlo cambiar, aunque fuera un poco.

También Candy estaba en sus treinta y pico de años. Aún se encontraba soltera y con muy pocas ganas de casarse. Había tomado el control del Hogar de Pony cuando la Srta. Pony estaba muy vieja. Su agradecimiento a ella, a quien consideraba como una madre, le hizo tomar las riendas del hogar. La cantidad de niños huérfanos se había multiplicado y solo una mujer con la fuerza de Candy podía ayudarla a hacer los proyectos de expansión de la casa en la que había crecido, pero que en esos momentos era pequeña para la cantidad de chiquillos que tenían.

Los gastos del hogar eran muchos y sobrevivían gracias a las donaciones de familias adineradas. Candy sabía quiénes eran los donantes y estaba agradecida de ello. No obstante, todos los meses llegaba un mensajero con un sobre lleno de dinero y el cual estaba firmado con el nombre Lewis. Nunca supo quién era este personaje misterioso, ni el porqué de sus constantes donativos. Cuando llegaba el mensajero, Candy procuraba que le dijera quién era, pero el representante del señor Lewis no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. De todos modos, Candy siempre le envió el agradecimiento por tan noble gesto.

-¿Y qué cuenta la huérfana del Hogar de Pony? –preguntó Neal, un domingo muy particular.

Candy se abstuvo de decir comentarios y crujió sus dientes con un dejo de resentimiento. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría aquel martirio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser constantemente recordada que por alguna razón u otra era huérfana? ¿Por qué tenía que ser marginada por una realidad que no había escogido? ¿Qué ganaba Neal Leegan con fastidiarla tanto?

Por un momento, cerró los ojos y pensó en cosas hermosas, como la vez que conoció al Príncipe de la Colina y cómo Albert siempre la protegió. Pensó en Anthony y lo mucho que lo quiso y su gigantesco jardín de rosas. También estuvo presente el beso en Escocia. Y tantos otros recuerdos que simplemente le trajeron regocijo. Entonces, se preguntó si Neal habría tenido tantos hermosos momentos como los que ella había tenido. Pensó que no, que su conducta reflejaba una vida vacía y triste y compadeció de él.

Por su lado, Neal podría ser un canalla y podría haber sido querido por muy pocos. Él lo sabía. Carecía de muchas virtudes; sin embargo, no era un tonto. Vio la reacción de ella de compasión y se avergonzó de sí mismo. Allí Candy le daba otra lección de vida, así como otras tantas veces que él la observaba, la admiraba en silencio. Muchas veces se enojó consigo mismo por no tener la valentía de tratarla como merecía, porque la única mujer que siempre capturó su atención fue ella. Muchas veces soñó con quererla libremente. Muchas veces se avergonzó –como lo estaba ahora- de ser un pusilánime y de no ignorar el qué dirán que tanto lo atormentaba. Él sabía que Candy lo consideraba un canalla. Lo sabía muy bien y le dolía mucho. Por esto, Neal apaciguaba su culpa con donaciones anónimas para el Hogar de Pony. De alguna manera quería hacerla feliz y solo eso lo reconfortaba.

Al sentirse avergonzado, Neal se excusó con la tía Elroy so pretexto de no sentirse bien. Pretextó el sentirse mareado y descompuesto y se levantó de la silla. De su saco cayó al suelo, frente a Candy, el sobre firmado por Lewis. Neal se agachó rápido de recogerlo y al levantar sus ojos también se dio cuenta que Candy supo enseguida. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez puso un alto al qué dirán y humildemente bajó su rostro y asintió. Luego le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y Candy pudo observar la humedad de los ojos de él. Neal se fue rápidamente, para evitar que todos se dieran cuenta que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Y así lo hizo. Mientras caminaba fuera de la mansión, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que enfrentaba sus miedos. Por esto, decidió que no sería la última vez que echaría a la mierda al qué dirán, ni la apariencia de canalla que tenía…

FIN


End file.
